The Cat That Looked at a King/Credits
Julie Andrews The Cat That Looked At A King based on the Mary Poppins stories by P. L. Travers (Mary Poppins Opens the Door) Featuring Dylan Cash Olivia DeLaurentis And the voices of Sarah Ferguson The Queen David Ogden Stiers King Cole, Prime Minster Tracey Ullman The Cat Animation Directed by David A. Bossert Live Action Directed by Peter Schneider Producer Baker Bloodworth Story Adaptation by Shirley Pierce Original Score Composed by Mark Watters ANIMATION Art Direction Cristy Maltese Production Designer Rasoul Azadani Edited by Tim Mertens Production Manager Liane Abel Dietz Unit Director Yumiko Suzuki Animation Director Hiroshi Kawamata Unit Producer Yukari Kiso Story Artist Chen Yi Chang Character Design Joseph C. Moshler, Rick Maki, Mike Gabriel Character Layouts Ashley Lenz, Vera Pacheco, Brownen A. Barry, Dan Tanaka, Lee Dunkman, Phillip Stapleton Lead Animator Kenichi Tschiya Key Animators Sachio Nishiyama, Kiyomi Mikyakawa, Genta Chiba Second Key Animators Chie Maruyama, Chika Sato, Tohru Arai, Kazuko Shibata, Miho Suzuki, Naoko Kakki, Sugako Yamazaki Clean-Up Artists Reiko Mano, Kyouko Sato, Kaori Suzuki, Takurou Shimoji, Miho Fujita, Kazumi Nakata, Kazumi Yokoyama, Tomoko Myata Clean-Up and Inbetween Checker Etsuko Tamakoshi Inbetween Artists Yumiko Ohasa, Ritsuko Tanaka, Makimi Takada, Harumi Takagi Backgrounds STUDIO FUGA Background Supervisor Hiroshi Ohno Background Artists Kumiko Ohno, Mina Nakayama DIGITAL PRODUCTION Lead Compositor Katsuya Kozutsumi Compositors Tohru Kobayashi Ryoko Seno Youhei Teitei Hiromi Tano Color Stylists Mami Sakamaki Shiho Kuriki Digital Ink and Paint Aya Matsubayashi Takako Nakajyo Yuka Nomoto Makiko Saito Lead BG Scan & Adjustments Gaku Inoue BG Scan & Adjustments Yoko Ohyama Sawako Narumiya Production Assistant Kosuke Sameshima ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY THE ANSWER STUDIO CO, LTD. DISNEY TOON STUDIOS SPECIAL PRODUCTS Assistant Production Manager Fred Herrman Production Accountant Guido C. Piccarolo Production Assistants Amanda C. Raymond Mary Jo Miller Additional Animation Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Technical Director Glo Minaya LIVE ACTION WIATRAK FILMS Line Producer Gerard DiNardi Director of Photography Kenneth Wiatrak Production Manager Neal Allen Production Designer John Iacovelli Wardrobe Stylist Randy Gardell Ms. Andrews Make-Up Rick Sharp Ms. Andrews Hair John Isaacs for Michaeljohn Beverly Hills First Assistant Camera Joseph Walsh Gaffer Les Kovaks B. B. Electric Ken Ballantine Key Grip John Archibald B. B. Grip Bruce Spellman Sound Mixer Pawel Wdowczak Set Decorator Jason Howard Assistant Art Director Robert Frye Wardrobe Assistant Gail McMullen Storyboard Artist Dede Masden Chalk Paintings Sid Bimgham Make-Up Artist Damon Charles Animal Vender Animal Actors Head Animal Trainer Christie Miele Script Supervisor Mark Thomas Production Coordinators Marci Frey Eric Larson Productions Assistants Nianna Bray Steve Shlegel Joe Thompson Maurice Williams Digital Previsualization Kaydara's Motionbuilder Casting by Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Matthew Jon Beck Special Thanks Karen Rupert Toliver Lindsey Hughes MUSIC Music Production Supervisor Tom MacDougall Music Production Manager Andrew Page Music Editor Earl Ghaffari Music Mixed by Tim Bryson Music Production Assistants Jill Iverson Lydia Paweski "Feed the Birds", "Jolly Holiday" and "A Spoonful of Sugar" Words and Music by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman © 1963 Wonderland Music Company, Inc. Visual Effects by MADISON BEACH PRODUCTIONS Michael Kaschalk, Roberta Kaschalk, Nancy Levey, Victor Wartman Assistant Editors Shannon Stein Armetta Hamlett POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Valerie Anne Flueger Re-Recorded at Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixer Tom Dahl Sound Effects Editor Chris Pinkston DOLBY DIGITAL / dts / SDDS / Kodak / IATSE Copyright © MMIV DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Category:Credits